1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of medical surgical tools, and more particularly, to retractors for chest surgery.
2. Art Background
In open chest surgery, and particularly for cardiac surgery, the sternum is split with a chest saw and is held open by a retractor. The sternum is a short bone in the middle of the chest to which all of the ribs are attached either directly, or indirectly. The ribs attached to the top of the sternum are shorter than the ribs attached to the bottom of the sternum. Accordingly, when the chest is opened using the retractor, more stress is placed on the shorter upper ribs than the longer lower ribs, as explained in more detail below. Such stress causes various problems including broken ribs.
Typical prior art retractors, also termed sternal spreading or chest spreading retractors, comprise two elongated metal members, termed arms, with blades disposed thereon to capture the sternum, the arms being parallel to each other, and a rack or bar with teeth on which the arms are disposed. One of the arms is fixed in position on the rack, and the other arm is equipped with a pinion for moving the other arm along the rack. The prior art retractors opened so that the arms remain parallel with respect to each other throughout their range of motion. Accordingly, in use, the sternum was displaced an equal amount along the entire length of the retractor. Prior art retractors include those devices which have long blades, short blades, multiple short blades or bent arms. Also, for pediatric and small patients, a small sized retractor of the same general configuration as described above may be used.
One recent prior art device comprises a pair of blades which are pivotable through the plane defined by the blades and the bar connecting them. This device is intended to provide pressure evenly along the entire sternum and it opens in a generally triangular configuration as opposed to the generally rectangular configuration. However, the device does not provide positive control of the movement of the sternum as it is opened and does not necessarily open the sternum to a desired position. The device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,421 issued to Symbas et al.
Another prior art device described in Chaux et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,552 comprises a sternal retractor with blades which rotate in two different axes to permit one portion of the split sternum to be raised above the other portion in order to provide access to particular portions of the chest cavity.
It has been observed that as a result of the use of such prior art devices, that following the surgery, a substantial percentage of patients develop a neuropathy in which numbness occurs in their left or right hand, and specifically, in the fourth and/or fifth digits (the ring finger and little finger). This numbness usually disappears after a while, but it has been known to occur for a substantial period of time, and in any event, such numbness is at best annoying to the surgical patients. The apparent cause of this numbness is that in opening the chest, the opening of the ribs puts substantial pressure on the lower branch of the brachial plexus. The lower ribs are longer and also have more cartilage which permits them to be spread more easily and with less risk than the upper ribs. Also, the lower ribs are not connected to any neurologically important portion of the plexus.
One method of overcoming this problem of applying excessive pressure to the upper ribs and the adjacent portion of the plexus has been for the surgeon to attempt to position the retractor as low as possible so that there is minimal pressure on the upper, shorter ribs. However, this approach is not particularly desirable because the surgeon is not able to position the retractor in the most advantageous position for retraction of the chest. The present invention overcomes the foregoing deficiencies of the prior art devices and methods.